Versace
Gianni Versace S.p.A. usually referred to as Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. After the death of Gianni Versace, his sister, Donatella, changed the name to Versace. The label two main lines are "Gianni Versace" the ready-to-wear (RTW) collection and "Atelier Versace" (Versace Workshop) which is a haute couture collection. During Lady Gaga's rise to fame in 2008 and 2009, she was spotted wearing many Versace sunglasses such as the updated model 676 in color number 900. In 2011, Donatella Versace opened up the archives to Lady Gaga who picked some outfits to wear during a month and for her music video for "The Edge of Glory". Accessories 4-19-09 At Quelli che... il Calcio in Milan 003.jpg|Quelli che il calcio (Apr 19, 2009) 5-25-09 Zoo.jpg|(May 25, 2009) Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) 10-7-10 At Giorgos Plaka Restaurant in Greece 001.jpg|(Oct 7, 2010) 12-17-10 Leaving The Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 17, 2010) versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Music video (2011) 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) Versace - Fall 2011-12 Collection.jpg 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) Versace - 1990s vintage Medusa earrings.jpg 4-22-12.jpg|(Apr 22, 2012) Versace - Belt.jpg 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 009.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) 7-5-12 Leaving Melbourne 004.jpg|(Jul 5, 2012) 11-27-12 Arriving in South Africa 001.jpg|(Nov 27, 2012) 12-7-12 Arriving in St.Petersburg Russia 002.jpg|(Dec 7, 2012) Versace - Medusa ring.jpeg 3-29-13 Haus Party 003.jpg|(Mar 29, 2013) Versace - 24K gold plated chain necklace.jpeg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 002.jpg|SNL (Nov 16, 2013) Versace - Crystal-covered silver lamé boots.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) Versace Medusa - Palladium necklace.jpeg|''Palladium'' necklace 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 14, 2014) 3-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|''S'' (Stefani) necklace (Mar 29, 2014) 3-29-14 Twitpic 004.jpeg 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) 11-5-14 Instagram 003.jpg Versace - Emblem Medusa Palazzo pendant necklace.jpg 11-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) Versace - Unexpected customs motorcycle helmet.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving a Studio in Manchester 002.JPG|(Nov 19, 2014) Versace - Vanitas embroidered helmet.jpg 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 003.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|Terry Richardson 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.JPG|(Oct 2, 2012) Versace - Vintage necklace.jpg 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|Amen Fashion (Jul 8, 2011) Handbags Serafina Restaraunt.jpg|(Jun 18, 2010) gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) GagaShoppingBoston.jpg|(Mar 9, 2011) 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2011) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(Feb 25, 2012) Gianni Versace - Baroque print bolide bag.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 10-1-12 Arriving at Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson Versace - Pink bag.jpeg 11-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 3, 2014) Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. Mod. Update Z76 col. 900 BR S76.png Lady-gaga-and-gianni-versace-z76-sunglesses.jpg|"Just Dance" (2008) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg|"Bad Romance" (2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (Nov 2, 2009) 12-5-09 Arriving at Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 5, 2009) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg|Mar 5, 2010) Mod. 465/A col. 915 Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 010.jpg|Aaron Fallon (May 10, 2008) 6-10-08 David C. Lee 005.jpg|David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Carpet2.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) 6-21-08 Artistic Agitators 006.jpg|Artistic Agitation (Jun 21, 2008) 6-25-08 Performance at Isle Of MTV in Malta 003.jpg|(Jun 25, 2008) June25-2008-Malta.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) 6-29-08 D. Yount 001.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|Yougotlove (2008) PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) 8-20-08 Stephanie Cabral 001.jpg|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) 8-29-08 2Vista 017.jpg|2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 003.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 017.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 007.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 012.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 002.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 012.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) 9-16-08 David Richardson 007.jpg|David Richardson (Sep 16, 2008) Lady Gaga Unknown picture 2008 001.png 9-24-08 John Grainger 020.jpg|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 002.jpg|Ros O'Gorman (Sep 26, 2008) Adrian Sidney 12.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) 1-15-9 Steve Madden Interview.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) Jan15-2009-London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) Lady Gaga unknown photo 2009 005.png 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Mod. 676 col. 900 Update Versace-676-sunglasses.gif November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg|(Jan 11, 2009) 09-01-13 London.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-14 London2.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) January_17_2009_G_A_Y_nightclub.png|(Jan 17, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) 1-17-09 Message Moomba supperclub 001.png|(Jan 18, 2009) 09-01-28 NYC.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 8, 2009) 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg|(Feb 10, 2009) 2-13-09 At Forest National Backstage 002.jpg|(Feb 13, 2009) 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) Lady gaga 11238.jpg|Fame Ball 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg|(Mar 25, 2009) 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Backstage at Famous Club in Moscow 001.JPEG|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Press conference at Famous Club 002.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-26-09 At Sers Hotel 001.png|(Apr 26, 2009) April_28_2009_001.png|(Apr 28, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 4_May_Grammy_Promo_Performance_2009.png|(May 4, 2009) 8-11-09 Manila.jpg|(Aug 11, 2009) Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Mod. 372/DM col. 900 TO Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg 09-02-14 Münich.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Versace-Feb14-2009.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Feb_19_2009_001.png|(Feb 19, 2009) 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 008.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 1, 2009) Mod. R76 col. 900 Versace-R76.jpg 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 7, 2009) 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 001.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 3-18-09 Tom Hawkins 001.jpg|Tom Hawkins (Mar 18, 2009) 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg|(Mar 22, 2009) Mod. 399 col. 961 versace-399-sunglasses-profile.png 5-9-09 KIIS 1.jpg|KIIS FM's Wango Tango (May 9, 2009) 9_May_2009_001.png|(May 9, 2009) May 29 2009 001.png|(May 29, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg|(Dec 1, 2011) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 2.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) Mod. 372/DM col. 852 372DM 900 (Versace).png 12-30-09 Out in Miami.jpg|(Dec 30, 2009) 12-31-09 Balcony of Miami Hotel.jpg|(Dec 31, 2009) 1-1-10 At Fontainbleau Miami Beach Hotel 001.jpg|(Jan 1, 2010) January 2, 2010 001.png|(Jan 2, 2010) Normal ap10 001.jpg|(Jan 3, 2010) January 9, 2010 001.png|(Jan 9, 2010) Normal ap10 002.jpg|(Jan 10, 2010) 1-12-10 At Magic Stick Club in Detroit 001.jpg|(Jan 12, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) Mod. 789 col. 900 TO Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png Jan 13th 2010.jpg|(Jan 13, 2010) AlejandroFashion14 2.png|"Alejandro" (2010) September 16, 2010 001.png|(Sep 16, 2010) 10-14-10 Backstage concert at Hartwall Arena in Helsinki 001.jpg|(Oct 14, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(Oct 18, 2010) 10-24-10.jpg|(Oct 24, 2010) In London 4.jpg|(Nov 3, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) In London 7.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) November 23, 2010 001.png|(Nov 23, 2010) 11-26-10 After Poland Concert.jpg|(Nov 26, 2010) 12-9-10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2010) 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2010) Mod. S99 col. 900 S99 Versace.png 2-26-11 Leaving her Concert 001.jpg|(Feb 26, 2011) TorontoAirportOutside.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) March 4-2011-Toronto.png|(Mar 4, 2011) Versace-s99_TEOG.JPG|"The Edge of Glory" 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg|(Dec 30, 2011) Mod. T76 col. 852 T76 Versace.png lady-gaga-and-versace-t76-sunglasses-ellen degeneres show 2011.png|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) AfterEllen-2011.jpg|(Apr 28, 2011) 5-5-11 Foro Sol Backstage 001.jpg|(May 5, 2011) 5-6-11 Backstage at Foro Sol in Magdalena Mixiuhca 001.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) Lady Gaga in Rome.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 6-19-12 Out in Sidney 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2012) 6-29-12 Park Hyatt Melbourne 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) Mod. 402 col. 903 Versace 402.png|Mod. 402 Col. 903 GoogleChrome-02.jpg|Google Chrome commercial 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mod. VE02120 col. 1002/87 From the "January Jones" Spring 2011 collection in gold black. Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) 12-7-12 At Pulkovo Airport 003.jpg|(Dec 7, 2012) Mod. Greca Stars VE2171 Versace - Greca Stars 2171.jpg 11-2-16 SnapChat 001.jpeg|(Nov 2, 2016) 11-27-16 Arriving at Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 002.jpg|(Nov 27, 2016) Versace Couture (Ready-to-wear) The label main line also known as Gianni Versace Couture or Versace Couture which are ready-to-wear (RTW) collections shown during Milan Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1991 Collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Tights Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|"Vogue" trench coat Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1991 Marylin Monroe & James Dean print bag.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 1991 Collection 1991-92.jpg|Skirt 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|top Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg|Back Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Coat Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Left top 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 Collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 Collection Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 126.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Versace-FW92-93-Blouse.jpg Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|"Native American Indian" print shirt Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Boots 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Boots 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Versace Fall-Winter 1992 red bondage dress.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Terry Richardson (Oct 1, 2012) Versace - Fall-Winter 1992 RTW Collection 007.jpg 12-6-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2016) Spring/Summer 1994 Collection Versace SpringSummer 1994 Leather Skirt with Safety Pins.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins top and skirt.jpg 01.10.2012 2.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins dress.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 2000 Collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 Collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 Collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 Collection Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) Versace - Fall 2012 RTW Collection - Mocassins.jpg 11-26-12 Meeting fans outside hotel 003.jpeg|(Nov 26, 2012) 3-29-13 Haus Party 002.jpg|(Mar 29, 2013) Pre-Fall 2013 Collection Versace - Pre-Fall 2013 RTW Collection 002.JPG 4-27-13 Out in Chicago 002.jpg|(Apr 27, 2013) Versace - Pre-Fall 2013 RTW Collection 001.JPG 1-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Jan 29, 2014) 2-22-14 Out and about in Chicago 003.jpg|(Feb 22, 2014) Fall/Winter 2013 Collection Versace - Medusa sunglasses.jpg|Men's collection 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 001.JPG Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 002.jpg 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 005.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Aug 6, 2013) Versace - Fall 2013 Black bag.jpg 3-21-14 LM.com 003.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) Versace - Soft Athenas.jpg 11-18-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2013) 3-20-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2014) 3-23-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 23, 2014) 3-25-14 Leaving the Tracie Martyn Spa in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 25, 2014) 3-27-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2014) 3-24-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 24, 2014) Fall 2014 Collection Versace - Cat eye.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg|(Nov 7, 2014) 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 002.JPG|(Nov 26, 2014) 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg|(Feb 12, 2015) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Versace - Palazzo bag.jpg 11-6-13 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2013) 12-3-13 Narita Airport 003.jpg|(Dec 3, 2013) Versace - Bag SS14.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 4, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 001.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2013) Versace - Medusa pumps 002.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg|(Nov 7, 2014) 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 001.jpg|(Nov 13, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 003.jpeg 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.JPG|(Nov 8, 2014) Versace - Rhinestone Medusa shoulder bag.jpeg 2-28-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Feb 28, 2015) Versace - SS14RTWC 006.jpg Versace - Large signature flap handle.jpeg 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG|(Nov 8, 2013) 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg|(Nov 11, 2013) 11-13-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 13, 2013) Versace - SS14RTWC 004.jpg Ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 24, 2013) Versace - SS14RTWC 003.jpg Versace - Strappy platform sandals.jpg Gagavision 45 003.png|GV 45 (Jan 18, 2014) Gagavision 45 002.png Versace - SS14RTWC 001.jpg 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 002.jpg|(Feb 26, 2014) Versace - SS14RTWC 002.jpg 4-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 7, 2014) Versace - SS14RTWC 005.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 065.jpg|"G. U. Y." Music video (2014) Versace - SS14C - Studs ladies cat.jpg 9-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) Spring/Summer 2016 Collection Versace - SS16RTWC - Bag.jpg 1-10-16 Out in Beverly Hills 001.JPG|(Jan 10, 2016) Fall/Winter 2016 Collection Versace - Fall-Winter 2016 RTW Collection 001.jpg 10-18-16 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 18, 2016) Versace - Fall-Winter 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg 10-21-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2016) Versace - Fall-Winter 2016 Couture Collection 002.jpg 10-21-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2016) Atelier Versace (Haute couture) The haute couture label of Versace created in 1990. These collections are shown during Paris Fashion Week. Fall/Winter 1991 Collection Atelier Versace Fall-Winter 1991 dress.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1992 Collection versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 Collection Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 1993 Collection 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) Fall/Winter 1993 Collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Red pants 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 1996 Collection Gianni Versace - Mesh and hardware cutout dress.jpeg 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) Fall/Winter 1997 Collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 Collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 Collection Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(Apr 20, 2012) Spring/Summer 2012 Collection Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 long sleeve delicate sparkling silver spider silk like lace gown.jpg 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 corseted strapless gold laser-cut filigree dress.jpg 6-19-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|(June 19, 2012) Lady-gaga-versace-1.jpg Fall/Winter 2012 Collection Atelier Versace - Fall 2012 - Pink powder gown.jpg 7-29-12 Taylor Kinney's brother's wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jul 29, 2012) Versace - F12C.jpg 6-12-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg|(Jun 12, 2013) Fall/Winter 2013 Collection Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 001.jpg 8-26-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 26, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-29-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 29, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 11-12-13 Mary Ellen Matthews 005.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (Nov 12, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 004.jpg 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 11-12-13 SNL Promo 001.JPG|SNL 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 003.jpg Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 005.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2013) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 001.jpg 1-19-14 Mario Testino 003.jpg|Mario Testino (Jan 19, 2014) 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 003.jpg|Shoes 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Shoes Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 002.JPG 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 001.jpg|Academy Awards (Mar 2, 2014) Fall 2014 Collection Versace - Haute Couture - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg 12-1-14 New Year's Eve With Carson Daly in NYC 001.jpg|1 New Year's Eve With Carson Daly (Dec 1, 2014) #Gaga worn a customized version. Spring/Summer 2015 Collection Atelier Versace - SS15C .jpg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg|MusiCares (Feb 6, 2015) Versus Versace 2014 Collection 90 FSD507R-FVITR F41O 20.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 6, 2014) 11-16-14 Backstage at SSE Hydro in Glasgow 001.jpg|(Nov 16, 2014) 9-14-15 At BM-NYFW 001.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) Spring/Summer 2015 Collection Versace - SS15C.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2015) 7-3-15 Leaving Bar Americain, Hotel De Paris in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg Spring/Summer 2016 Collection Versus Versace - SS16 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 010.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Fall 2014 Collection Versace - Fall 2014 Collection 002.jpg 0-0-14 60 Minutes 001.jpg|60 Minutes (2014) Versace - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg Versace - D signature bag.jpg 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) Resort 2014 Collection Versace - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 001.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) Custom outfits Menswear Fall/Winter 2010 Collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Unknown Collections 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|1 (Jun 11, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|2 Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|3 (June 13, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|4 Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|5 (Jun 15, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|6 (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 (Jun 19, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|8 (Jul 4, 2011) Versace 1991 Gold Silk Shirt.jpg|9 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Versace - 424 M (Col. 852).jpg|424 M, Col. 852 4-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(Apr 20, 2013) Versace - Vintage glam dress.jpg 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG|(Nov 8, 2013) 11-16-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|(Nov 16, 2013) Versace - 90s glitter dress.jpg Ladygaga-ama2013-audience-002.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 24, 2013) 11-29-13 Music Station 001.jpg|Music Station (Nov 29, 2013) Vintage Gianni Versace robe.jpg GagaVision 45 009.png|GV 45 (Jan 18, 2014) 1-20-14 With fans in Paris 003.jpg|(Jan 20, 2014) 1-20-14 Leaving the Louvre Museum 001.jpg|Outfit 2-1-14 LittleMonsters.com 006.jpg|(Feb 1, 2014) 2-1-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg Versace - Vintage frames.jpg 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 9, 2014) 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|Pink dress (Jan 24, 2015) 9-13-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|Glasses and bag (Sep 13, 2015) #Silk shirt #~1991, "Le maschere" silk shirt #Versace Jeans, Gianni Versace Signature 1992 Spring/Summer, "Multi barocco" print #Versace Couture ~1991, "Theatro" series silk shirt #Versace Jeans #"Rose" print leggings #Mozart print leggins #Jacket #Versace Couture ~1991, Black and gold "Barocco" print #Sunglasses model 480 / W - No. 52 #Vintage cowhide sunglasses Spring/Summer 2014 Campaign Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits Category:Accessories